Del llanto a la sonrisa
by CarolineSomewhere
Summary: Jamás llegue a imaginar las cosas que acontecerían este ultimo año, cambios drásticos; llenos de desilusión, dolor, odio y mas dolor del que nunca llegue a pensar. Una enfermedad terminal, una perdida devastadora, y la destrucción de los mas hermoso y sublimo que dios creo, el matrimonio. Mi matrimonio. ¿Cómo se puede revivir el amor que ya esta perdido?


_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a mi imaginación.  
**

**Summary:**

_Jamás llegue llegué a imaginar las cosas que acontecerían este ultimo último año, ; cambios drásticos; llenos de desilusión, dolorpena , odio y mas más dolor del que nunca llegue llegué a pensar. Una enfermedad terminal, una perdida pérdida devastadora, y la destrucción de los mas más hermoso y sublimo sublime que dios Dios creocreó, el matrimonio. Mi matrimonio._

_¿Cómo se puede revivir el amor que ya esta está perdido?_

_**PrologoPrólogo.**_

_Blanco,_ como la inocencia. Blanco, o como las nubes. Blanco cComo el algodón. Blanco, y como la nieve. Blanco, como el cigarrillo que se termino terminó de consumir en mis dedos. Blanco cComo la puerta que veo frente a mimí, _ese_ blanco es interrumpido por la pintura negra que representa el numero número 256 de la sección de terapia Terapia en el hospital local.

El insoportable ruido del reloj es lo que me mantiene lejos de mis pensamientos, y aunque también logra disminuir aumentar el dolor de cabeza que me atormento atormentó todo el día.

Dolor, dolor tras una perdidapérdida, y la destrucción de una familia, ; un dolor sobrenatural que aparece cuando las cosas no tienen solucionsoluciónes,. noNo se sé en que momento, no ni se ende que forma las cosa se desbordaron descarrilaron tanto que ahora me siento perdida, . mi Mi confianza esta está en que más allá de todo tal vez hay un propósito por el cual estoy pasando por todo esto; que existe una razón. ¿pero Pero como cómo puedo estar segura?, quien ¿Quién me lo confirma? , lLa vida me hirió, y esa herida sigue sangrando, sigue supurando constantemente de manera constante, ; estoy practicamnte prácticamente extraviada de la felicidad que se esfumo esfumó de un momento al otro. Fue un instante, un _flahs_, ; la mitad de la mitad de un segundo, e. Es un desierto, tengo y siento tanta sed, … tanta sSed de algo bueno, algo que me aleje esta oprecion opresción que me impide respirar a cada segundo.

Miro el reloj y marca las nueve dela noche, igual de blanco que el resto del hospital, el condenado hospital lugar que logra aumentar el horrible dolor de cabeza. Quería cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver ese maldito blanco color que me atormenta, y taparme los oídos para sacar de mi cabeza el insoportable _tic-tac _del reloj ,.

La realidad es tan cruel realidad era, que cerrando los ojos y tapándome los oídos no va voy a hacer lograr que el tiempo se detenga.

Decidí dejar de ahogarme en mi propia miseria y e ir por algo de tomar, un café, o lo que sea. Al agarrar mi bolso, mi teléfono celular cayo cayó al piso mi teléfono celular;_ tres llamadas perdidas, y cinco mensajes nuevos._

De las tres llamadas perdidas, una era de mi hermano, Emmett, y dos de Edward. Mi esposo. Mejor dicho, mi ex-esposo.

No me moleste molesté en mirar de quien eran los mensajes.

Tengo veintiséis años, y hasta los veintitrés creí que mi vida era perfecta hasta los veintitrés.

La vida no tiene nada de perfecta, tarde o temprano el juego ya no es el mismo, y las cartas se rompencambian .

Escuche Escuché a alguien aclarándose aclararse la garganta, saque quité la vista del numero 256. Y y me volví a chocar con el color que ya me producía migrañahabía producido la migraña que me acompañó todo el día , el blanco_. Otra vez._

-— ¿Señora Cullen?- — Levante Levanté la mirada del suelo, era para ver el al doctor, en su la placa que tenia tenía del lado izquierdo de su la bata _blanca_ decía: Eleazar Denali, . lo Lo recordé al instante, el él era colega de Carlisle, mi _ex-suegro._

-—Es Swan - N—no me animaba atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, _cobarde._

-—SiSí, lo siento, n. No tengo buenas noticias, las cosas no resultaron bien, ; no pudimos hacer nada- —Su su voz detonaba dolor. Senti Sentí su su mano sobre mi espalda, queriendo ser reconfortante, y volvi volví a escuchar: "lo siento mucho".

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas lágrimas quemándome que me quemaban la piel. Y deA lo lejos escuche escuché un sollozo mayor al miomío, gire giré mi rostro y ahí estaba él, su rostro mostraba absoluto dolor absoluto. Y eso termino terminó de destruirme.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

¡Hola!, Muchisimas gracias por leer.

Espero recibir sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mi.. Estoy realmente agradecida a mi beta Leticia, gracias nena por darme una mao en todo!

Pronto volveré a actualizar, les dejo mi fb para que me busquen:** /CarolineNerea**

Hablamos pronto, Besos y éxitos! :D


End file.
